Mark, Hubert y los animatronicos
by Hubert el erizo
Summary: Mark y Hubert son dos adultos y el mas rarito y mala suerte es Hubert el cual tiene que enfrentar una serie de obstáculos ridículos pero difisiles PD: dejen a su personaje en los revwies y tal vez lo ponga
1. Chapter 1

Yo: hola estoy aquí con un nuevo fic bueno si no lo estás buscando en los archive os digo que esto es de cinco noches en Freddy bueno los personajes no me pertenecen menos los 0C

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿?: Por favor no se acerquen-decía un chico pelirrojo ojos azules una gorra que decía *fu*k bitches*

Una chaqueta roja color sangre camisa azul y pantalón negro y una escopeta en la mano-

Ahí estaban 1 pedobear, 1 conejo travesti y 1pato gay

Yo: no espera me acaban de informar que no es gay es una chica bueno por si no se dieron cuenta estoy con los toy ahora

Toy Bonnie: no te haremos daño, baja la escopeta

¿?: No digas nada conejo travesti

¿?:-con voz de robot-ni se atrevan a tocarlo es nuestro amigo

Dijo un zorro robot que todos conocen y mi animatronico favorito Foxy

Toy Chica: porque lo protegen el mato a todos

Foxy: este chico demostró que no es el, además si fuera el ¿no sería más viejo? apenas tiene 20 años el chico

¿?: Tranquilo yo me encargo-dice antes de jalar el gatillo-

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 6:00

¿?: Se salvaron toys, bueno tienen que volver a Parts\service antes del que el dueño llegue

Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie y chica se fueron a Parts\service

Foxy: adiós Mark nos vemos mañana-pensando-espero que él los logre convencer de no matar más guardias, je fue divertido lo que paso en la otra pizzería

Mark: malditos toys bueno no me quejo no es peor que la primera pizzería JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAAJ

El dueño llego con cara de WTF

Yo: voy a llamar al dueño S.F

S.F: que rayos es eso

Mark: nada de lo que se deba preocupar

S-f: ¿y la escopeta?

Mark: tranquilo no dispare…..bueno chao

S-f: que rayos acaba de pasar, na que importa PERO QUE RAYOS MANGLE QUE DIABLOS TE HIZO ESE GUARDIA

Mangle: no me hizo nada, fue BB

s-f: ah creí que al fin haría algo bueno por ti

Mangle: de hecho BB solo ayudo a Mark pero llegaron los toy y sabes lo que paso perseguido hasta las 6:00

s-f: okey Mangle como estas reparada hum jeje

mangle: ¿Qué pasa?

s-f: vas a tener un nuevo compañero

mangle: ¿quién será?

s-f: me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie

mangle: lo prometo capitán Fazbear

s-f: el guardia

mangle: COMO pero es humano

s-f: le mandamos a hacer un traje de lo que el elija y finge ser un animatronico y le decimos a un mecánico o a Mark que le quite todo lo de metal

mangle: excelente idea capitán

puppet: pero FAZBEAR un nuevo animatronico ¿pero humano?

S-f: lo sé, lo sé, es tonto pero piénsalo yo sé que te cae bien pero no a los toy si los engañamos podrá estar aquí sin ningún problema

Puppet: ok pero ¿aceptara?

s-f: lo puedo amenazar con botar a los viejos

Puppet: sabe de lo que es capaz ¿verdad?

S-f: si de poder acabar con todos ustedes, matar a todo el local sin que nadie se dé cuenta….. espera, entiendo. Bueno igualmente le voy a preguntar pero por lo que me acabas de acordar

S-f fue a buscar a la oficina de guardia y SIP encontró lo que pensaba metralletas, ropas militares, etc.

S-f: madre mía a quien contrate

¿?: Yo se

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí el fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: hoooooooooooollalalalalallalaallalala muy bien en este capítulo voy a poner nuevos OC

Mark: claro si te da la regalada gana

Yo: si no te callas-lo interrumpen-

Mark: le contare a los lectores el final del fanfic de inFAMOUS

Yo:-cabreado- Y TE DESTRUIRE, TE VIOLARE, TE DESARMARE Y TE CONVERTIRE EN TRAVESTI

Mark:-coriendo como gay- por favor NOOOOOO

Infamousbluehand: oye eh quería avisarte que no copiaras mi fanfic O-OU

-nada me pertenece menos los OC le pertenece al gran Scott Cawthan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿?: Yo lo se

S-f: obvio quien más que la propia persona

mark:trololololololololo-y se fue-

Mientras en la habitación del creador del fanfic

Yo: ME CA*O EN TI SPRINGTRAP Y

springtrap: QUE DIJISTES

yo: eh nada ouoU

spingtrap: muy bien cuando apareceré

Yo: ya lo sabrás

volvemos a la pizzería

Mark: no no, ay porque a mi

los toy: POR FIN TE ATRAPAMOS Y LOS VIEJOS NO HARAN NADA

Mark: ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

Flashback [si el primero]

Mark: ya sé que tal un erizo rojo ojiazul como el de Sonic pero con mi nombre

Yo: que tal yo

s-f: ¿de dónde aparecistes?

Yo: eso no importa mí nombre es Hubert

s-f: es un nombre alemán

Hubert: Chica

s-f y Mark: touché

Hubert: miren usen mi nombre y les traire 1000 dólares a cada uno

De un pronto a otro en las manos de ese extraño chico aparecieron 1000 dólares en cada una

s-f: okey pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Hubert: ¡ah! También tengo el traje pero lo tengo en mi casa

Mark: okey yo voy

Hubert: muy bien

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yo: hola muy bien ahora yo seré OC pero como OC apareceré como Hubert y como nota de autor Yo muy bien chaooo dice este erizo


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: hola hoy venimos con un invitado especial

De la nada explota la pared

Yo con los ojos de enojo anime: PERO QUE TE PASA

IBH3: NADA NISIQUERA TE E DADO EL PERMISO

Yo: NO ME DENUNCIES

CREADOR VS CREADOR FIGHT

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Este capítulo está hecho con el [talvez no del creador la verdad no he revisado] permiso del creador y si es incorrecto el caso les pido que no me denuncien este fic especial para mi ese review que me enviaron me alegro mucho SOLO UNO y si me envían más si no es por tareas o exámenes subiré más seguido bueno summary del capitulo

Sumarry: Mark y Hubert conocen a Dante un pervertido sin igual proveniente de México con su hermano Delsin que es un gilipollas sin igual pero al darse cuenta que los animatronicos humanizados de México se dan cuenta de los de E.U [¿era así? No me acuerdo] y empieza una pelea contra mis OC´S contra los de IBH3 y los respectivos animatronicos

Hubert: sabes necesito ordenar más mi casa

Mark: no me digas

La casa de nuestro protagonista [lo se debí ponerlo como co-protagonista pero mi idea original era poner a los dos como principales así que no se molesten] era un DESASTRE

Mark: ¿Cómo piensas que encontremos el traje?

Hubert: pos buscando O-OU

Mark: no tenes remedio

Hubert: bueno queres desayunar

Mark: bueno si vamos a estar toda la mañana acá si

Después de desayunar pan y huevo empezaron a buscar en el desorden de Hubert

Hubert: la última vez que vi el traje entre los cereales

Mark: oye me dirías ¿Cómo me conociste?

Hubert: pues me entristece que no lo recuerdes

Mientras en México

[Los de México están humanizados] los llamare animatronico h

Puppet h: quiero conocer otro país ya me aburrí de México

T Bonny h [el de México es mujer]: si yo también Dante vamos a Estados Unidos

Dante: no se BonBon no hablamos ingles

Todos los animatronics y Delsin: PLZ

Dante: okey

Después de toda la mie*da para llegar a Estados

Dante: mmm… contrate a alguien para que nos venga a recoger

Puppet h: me pregunto cuando nos iremos

T chica h: DANTE VAMONOS

Dante: calla

Hubert:-en camioneta-hola siento el retraso 0_0U

Mientras en la casa de Hubert

Mark: Hubert ENCONTRE EL DIZFRAS VEEEEN NO ENCUENTRO LA SALIDA-entre la basura que parecía montañas-

Mientras en la camioneta

Dante: ¿Por qué duraste tanto?

Hubert: ayudaba a un amigo ¿Por qué son tantos?

Todos menos Hubert: larga historia

Hubert: ya veo

Delsin: Dante ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Dante: veras somos amigos de la secundaria

Flashback [este pasado es mío no de IBH3]

1nerd: no deja de pegarme

2nerd:déjame

1bully: ja jajá-golpe en la cara-aúh

Hubert [15 años]: ya déjalo empas

2bully,3bully y 4bully: como te atreves

Hubert:-posicion de batalla-vengan a por mi

[Delsin: quien lo diría]

Todos los bullys combatieron con el protagonista pero cuando el 4 estaba apunto de caer rendido igual que sus compañeros Hubert dio el golpe de gracia pero ahí no acaba llego el jefe de la pandilla y Hubert agotado le dieron una paliza pero al parecer el maton era un scicopata con cuchillo entonces apenas acertar el golpe mortal el maton fue embestido por otro justiciero del bully Dante

Dante: déjalo empas

Jefe: déjate de cosas

Al final Hubert y Dante terminaron con la pandilla

Fin flahback

Hubert: bueno llegamos quieren que los lleve a algún lugar por que no puedo mas tarde en Freddy`s Fazbear pizza como guardias

Dante: ¿guardias?

Hubert: trabajo con un compañero

Todos: podemos ir

Hubert: si ¿Por qué no? Pero primero

Un rato después

Mark: es que sos put* hijo de pu* de mierd*

Hubert y Dante: calmate 0-0U

Mark: okey vamos al trabajo

1:25

Todos: todos sus armas

Todos: Si

2:00

Dante: T Bonny controlado todos controlados

4:00 play room 4

Hubert: tome para que aprenda-decia usando al pirata como pokemon-

T Bonny:-debilitado-wtf

Hubert: TE CAPTURARE-lanzando una pokeball-no funciono T_T

Foxy: ganamos

Delsin: buen combate

5:00

Dante Hubert y Mark: que bueno que los old están de nuestro lado N_NU

Después de una batalla de los animatronics h

Delsin: supongo que solo faltamos nosotros por luchar

Hubert y Dante empezaron

Yo: imagínense a mortal kombat 9 scorpion vs sub zero

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo y IBH3 quedamos empate en nuestra lucha pero en los comentarios díganme para ustedes quien gano Dnte o Hubert


	4. Chapter 4

Hoooola viene aquí su erizo favorito[si es asi XD] con un nuevo capitulo con un invitado especial[ otra vez] con un fic de 5 capitulos que me ha sacado de mis casillas al punto de risa aquí con Nexo-d

Nexo-d: hola esta vez Hubert puede asegurar que di el permiso de usar mis personajes

HEE: no conocía lo de mensaje personal °W°U bueno aquí respuestas y luego explicare algunas cosas

Lightjeffdarkness: me encanta que te gustara eso me anima E:

Jose: gracias por la critica no de verdad te lo agradesco intentare mejorar lo mas posible

Lucario blanco: gracias por responder quien ganaría pero te recomiendo que busques "un cabron en Freddy's" para que entiendas de cual Dante estoy hablando

HEE: bueno quería decir que con algunos invitados afectara la historia y otros no pero este afectara la historia

.

.

.

Cambio de dimensión

Después de cuatro horas buscando el traje de Mark lo encontraron pero hubo un "pequeño" problema el traje es del tamaño de un niño

Hubert y Mark: debes estar bromeando]Hubert: mi madre lo labo con agua caliente antes de mudarme

Mark: por dios hay que importa este… estuvimos 4 horas aca

Hubert: como lo sabes

Mark: con el IWacth

.

Nexo-d y HEE: Spam XD

.

Hubert: Bueno te invito una hamburguesa en M'cdonalds que bueno que no tome el empleo ahí

Mark: no habría sobrevivido mas que FREDDY'S

Hubert: igual

Después de una hamburguesa y hablando de tipos de salsichas [no mal piensen] fueron a la pizzeria para trabajar

Oficina del guardia 1:20

Puppet entro por la tubería derecha

Mark: hola Puppet

Hubert se dio la vuelta y pues mirenlo ustedes

Hubert: tu

Puppet: tu

Hubert: tu

Mark: puta

Hubert: que

Puppet: ah

Mark: ya

Puppet: Bueno es hora de que me devuelvas el favor

Hubert: okey a donde me llevaras

Puppet: no se cual tocara solo se que será divertido

Mark:-siendo ignorado- díganme que pasa

Hubert fue absorbido por un portal azul

Mark: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Puppet se fue como si nada hubiera pasado

Mark: me rindo ¡u¡

En la otra dimensión

Lucas: Axel estas seguro creo que se acaba de mover

Facundo: tienes razón se esta moviendo

De pronto el prota se levanto de la nada asustando a los cuatro haciendo que Lucas lo golpeara en el estomago

Hubert: ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Los cuatro se echaron encima de Hubert lo cual salio mal para los cinco pero se preguntaran por que para Hubert si es un adulto que le puede partir la cara a old Bonnie

.

Nexo-d: eso lo explica XDDDD

.

Pues por esto

Hubert se logro quitar a los cuatro de encima unos segundos lo cual logro para verse en el espejo[¿enserio?] y noto algo que lo dejo desmayado

Lucas: que acaba de pasar se desmayo

Axel: talvez tuvo demasiado-con lentes swuag-

Lucas: no creo que nosotros hayamos sido se desmayo por sorpresa

Facundo: como lo sabes

Lucas: internet ¿Qué mas?

Facundo: touche

Después de un rato

Hubert:-despertando- ah ¿Dónde estoy?

Hubert recordando lo sucedido vio a los cuatro chicos jugando cartas

Lucas: ven tio

Hubert: okey

Lucas: y ¿esa apariencia?

Hubert: pues no se

Los cuatro: ¿eh?

Hubert: bueno ahora tengo 17 y antes de viajar tenia 25

Axel:-con la billetera de Hubert- tiene razón tiene 17

Hubert: hey dame eso- golpiandolo-

Después de otro rato

Los cuatro: entonces eres de otra dimensión y cada ves que viajas entre ellas rejuveneces

Hubert: si

Los cuatro: quieres quedarte en mi casa

Hubert: este depende

Primera noche[para Hubert]

Lucas: bueno de que se encargara Hubert

Hubert: primero me aconstumbrare a mi nuevo-viejo cuerpo

Axel: quieres decir a la apariencia

PD: la apariencia de Hubert es un cabello rojo con una cara adolecente palida playera roja y pantalos azul oscuro con converse rojas con negro

.

.

.

Hee: hola bueno como me dieron permiso y .lo que tenia pensado escribir es mucho hare mas episodios con estos cuatro[nexo envíame un mensaje si te molesta] bueno hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

HEE y Nexo-d: HOLA MIS AMIGOS BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO 6 DE LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL Y 0 DE LA PARALELA

HEE: bueno a responder revwies aunque sea solo 1

IBH3: no tengo problema de aparecer en tu fic de hecho sería un honor[personalmente entre Fanfictioner y Fanfictioner]

.

.

.

Hubert: listo

Lucas: okey ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Hubert: ah ¡la máscara de Foxy! Mejor que no lo sepan

Axel: vamos hombre dilo no nos puedes joder más de lo que ya estamos yo tuve sexo salvaje con esa coneja que solo quiere "Fan Service" involuntariamente-mirando con enfado a sus compañeros especialmente a Toy Bonnie

Los cinco: ¿¡TOY BONNIE!?

Bon: listos para " Fan Service" ¡Axel!

Axel: mierda-grito mientras se fue corriendo en el pasillo casi chocando contra BB el cual hiso "hi"por el susto haciendo que Lucas lo empezara a perseguir para darle una buena ZURRA-

Chicadelie apareció y Facundo se fue con ella babeando haciendo que los dos restantes entendieran el mensaje asqueado luego llego Freddy con ojos hacia Max

Fredderic: eres Axel vas a pagar por hacerle eso a un niño- confundiendo a los dos guardias-

Max: ¿Qué?-siendo perseguido por el pedobear

.

Fredderic: que dijiste

HEE y Nexo-d: oso oiste mal dijimos oso

.

Hubert: soy el único que no tiene diversión

Y asi mágicamente aparecieron los demás old y el más enojado Foxy por tener vendas en el trasero[cof cof violación con mano] y empezó una persecución de 5 adolescentes y nueve animatronicos ¿Quién ganara? Veamos

Lucas

Lucas iba corriendo tras BB el cual se cayó lo cual le dio a Lucas de terminar lo que empezó

Axel

Axel estaba corriendo por la última parte que le quedaba de dignidad vio la oportunidad perfecta saltar encima de Lucas y BB y medio funciono por que se cayó encima de BB y la perdió de vista

Max

Max se acercó donde seguía corriendo Bon sin saber que su "amante" se quedó muuuuy atrás y se le ocurrió una idea

Max: Freddy sigues pensando que Bon parece hombre tienes que responder es mi última petición-parando fingiendo estar cansado-

PD: si no se dieron cuenta Freddy estaba tan distraído que no noto a la coneja

Freddy: bueno pienso que aún se parece a un hombre-se noquea por un golpe –

Bon: para que aprendas que soy mujer ¡ah! A seguir corriendo

Max: bueno termine

Facundo

Prefiero no contarlo

Hubert

Hubert:-escondido en la cocina- uff eso ha estado cerca ¬¬

Foxy: hola marinero

Hubert: hola Foxy

Foxy: no tienes miedo ¿Por qué?

Hubert: por esto mi tonto marinero-saco un garfio de metal y se lo clava en el ojo-

Foxy: miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hubert: je je ahora si no quieres que te vuelva a castigar obedéceme

Foxy: si señor este ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubert: ¿Qué no ves los diálogos Foxy?

Foxy: ¿wat?

Hubert: me llamo Hubert bueno este funcionara este truco con Mangle

Foxy: no

Hubert: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Foxy: es mi contraparte mis debilidades son sus fortalezas y al revés

Hubert: eso significa que sus dientes son su debilidad

Foxy: con uno bastara para que te vea como señor aun para un adolecente¬¬

Hubert: soy mayor de lo que piensas bueno Mangle casi nunca sale de su habitación ¿verdad?

Foxy: si

Hubert: a la acción

2:00 KIDS COVE Hubert y Max

Max: ¡DEJA DE MORDERME!

Hubert: TOMA ESTO Y PONLO EN SU BOCA- lanzando una barra de metal –

Max lo agarro se zafo de la mordida y trabo la mandíbula de Mangle rompiendo un diente

Mangle: mi maestro ¿Qué desea?

Max: WTF

Hubert: acabaste con su posición de ataque Foxy me ve como su maestro por meterle su garfio en el ojo

Max: oh

Mangle: ¡Foxy! Te vencieron XDXDXDXD

Foxy: cállate-haciendo una rabieta-

Hubert y Max: busquemos a Axel a ver si se salvó de su violación

3:00 PARTY ROOM Max, Hubert, Lucas y Axel

Hubert: ola ke hace

Axel: pues-apunto de quemar el ecenario-

Max: encerio ¿alguien te castigara alguna vez?

Axel: nope-cae noqueado por Foxy-

4:24 BACK STAGE los cinco

Los 4 vieron salir a Facundo alegre

Hubert: pues ahora que

Puppet: morir

Hubert: espera no oigo nada-guiñandole el ojo a sus compañeros-

Haciendo eso sus compañeros empezaron a tararear la canción de FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDYS

.

Nexo-d:-sentado a la par del computador-espera no es fingir que no lo oyen

HEE: es un fanfic de comedia y además mi tipo de comedia es la del sin sentido y lo tengo que combinar y además es típico de tus personajes

.

Puppet: wow me encanta-bailando-

Hubert: he te uniras

Puppet: solo si me ponen otra

Hubert: ok-empieza a tararear FOXY SONG-

Puppet: oh me gusta ya tienen cuatro animatronicos dominados

¿?: es hora de irse-dice un hombre con traje de morado y un animatronico parecido a Bonnie pero dorado-

Los cinco:-ignorandolo-hey Puppet te uniras ¿sí o no?

Puppet: me unire pero ¿les im…-se shokeo-

Hubert sangraba sin parar mientras Puppet intentaba parar la hemorragia con sus poderes mientras los demás animatronicos intentaban vencer a ese animatronico misterioso

Y los otros intentaban vencer a ese hombre de morado

Foxy: ¡MANGLE GANCHO CON GARFIO!

Mangle y Foxy hicieron esto Mangle agarro a foxy de uno de sus brazos lo subio y lo balanceo hasta soltarlo y cayó sobre el animatronico amarillo dándole unos garfiazos desgarrándole el traje

Mientras

Puppet detuvo el sangrado y curar a Hubert completamente y de la nada salio una versión adolecente de Mark [cabello rojizo camiseta blanca y pantalón rojo con azul]

Mientras los seis humanos contra PURPLE GUY

Los seis: no nos venseras nos tomaste por sorpresa pero ya no más[hala casi una rima]-haciendo todos un golpe juntos dejando a Purple guy en el suelo nokeado-

Hubert:-jadeando- ¿lo vencimos? –viendolo-¡LO VENCIMOS HIJO DE PUTA!

Los demás: lo vencimos-los humanos viendo al animatronico desgarrado-

YYYYYYEEEEEEIIIIIIIHHHHHH

Sonaron las campanas indicando la ida de nuestros Protagonistas e invitados

.

.

.

HEE: bueno este ha sido el especial ya mostre a la amenaza que se mostrara en invitados y algunos capítulos principales bueno este erizo se despide


	6. Chapter 6

HEE: como saben hace poco empece una nueva historia para contar la historia de Hubert

.

.

.

Primera persona [Hubert]

Despierta despierta es lo único que oigo no puedo usar mi cuerpo y tampoco la vista y siento mis mis musculos mas delgados ¿Qué pasa aquí? Esa voz es familiar pero parece mas aguda

¿?: despierta Hubert

Hubert: okey

¿logre hablar? Genial puedo abrir los ojos los abro los ojos….. mierda porque a mi bueno al menos también le paso a Mark

Mark: Hubert y ¿ahora porque somos niños?

Final primera persona

Hubert: esto no debio haber pasado

Puppet: lo siento al parecer el yo de esa dimensión no ha existido mucho tiempo 0u0

Hubert: te odio

Mark: okey este no creo que me dejen entrar a mi departamento diciendo que viaje a otra dimencion y bla bla bla

Hubert: igual ¿adonde iremos?

Puppet: tal vez tenga una idea-cara maliciosa-

Los dos: no nos quedaremos aca

Puppet: tranquilo será hasta que haga la pócima

Foxy: y asi los protagonistas se quedaran como niños hasta que Puppet haga una pócima y volverlos adultos y no se como aran para que el jefe los deje quedarse

Mark: no tienes porque recordárnoslo imbécil

Hubert: gracias Foxy me acabas de acordar de algo

4:00 oficina del jefe

Hubert: rayos ¿Dónde esta mi mascara de Foxy y freddy?

Mark: rayos ¡no lo encuentrooooo!-se cayo de espaldas-

Hubert: ¡que buen aterrizaje- entre carcajadas-

Mark: guau ser niños lo cambia todo, es mejor que siempre estar obligado a obligaciones y mas

Hubert: lo se pero… prefiero ser adulto-triste-

Mark: oh lo lamento

Hubert: no importa

Fuera de la oficina del jefe

Chicadellie:-escuchando por un vaso-perfecto los podremos atrapar

Hubert: yo no estaría tan seguro

Chicadellie: uuuyyyy que lindo

Hubert: derramaste la ultima gota del vaso-cara maliciosa-

Primera persona Bonnie

Escuche un grito en el salón principal pero me extraña que aun no llegaran a meterlos en trajes debería ir a ver me están preocupando los guardias

Final primera persona

Bonnie:-asustado-CHICADELLIE QUE PASO AQUÍ

Chicadellie estaba atada de pies a cabeza no podía moverse

Chicadellie: son niños los niños hicieron esto

Bonnie: ¿Qué niño?

Chicadellie: MARK Y HUBERT

Bonnie: [cierto ellos fueron a otra dimensión que no ha existido mucho tiempo] espera yo crei que tu eras amigo de Hubert

Chicadellie: pues parece que ya no tanto

6:00 auto del jefe

Jefe: ¿¡QUE SON NIÑOS!?-hablando por teléfono-

Hubert:-por el teléfono- tranquilícese solo hay que esperar a que Puppet haga una poción para

Jefe: ¡nada! Los dejo quedarse pero solo un mes

Hubert: eh… ¿ok? Gracias

Jefe: pero con una condición

Hubert: rayos ¡lo sabia!

Jefe: cuando llegue lo sabran

Pizzeria dia 6:25

Hubert: uy el segundo que me ve de este estado que no le paso lo mismo

Mark: espera ¿dos?

Hubert apunto a otras puertas de aquel carro por el que salio un hombre de media edad pelo castaño camisa azul pantalón verde y unos zapatos de color café ese hombre se quedo analizando al pequeño Hubert y al terminar de analizarlo solto una carcajada

Hubert: ¿y ahora de que te ries? Mike

Mike: ¡ERES UN NIÑO! JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Hubert: al menos no tan imbécil como tu

Mike: pues que bueno que viene otro amigo

Hubert: ¿no estaras hablando de-cara de terror-Jeremy?... Mark empieza a correr no preguntes solo hazlo

Y de la nada salio el antiguo guardia Jeremy que al ver niños en la pizzeria se pone "mal" por el trauma de la mordida del 87 y empezó a perseguir a los dos protas

Mark:-cansado-por que siempre pasa esto

Hubert:-cansado- me cago en el Puppet de esa dimensión

Jeremy:-loco- vengan por favor que no los muerda MANGLE

Jefe: ¿no debería ayudarles señor Mike?

Mike: si… debería-sale corriendo a por Jeremy-

Jefe: no debi haber traido a Jeremy pero tengo que admitir que es una escena graciosa

.

.

.

HEE: el capítulo más extraño y tranquilos ustedes diganmes en los revwies si quieren que quite esta parte y lo termine en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

HEE: hola todo el mundo todo el mundo aquí con el séptimo episodio y les dire que ya tengo muy avanzado el especial de final de temporada bueno respondo

Hassashin [no se como se escribe]: jeje me hiciste reir un monton

.

.

.

Se vio a Jeremy recostado en una cama de terapeuta en el PARTY ROOM 1 con Mark y Hubert en una silla de terapeuta y como los dos eran niños cabian los dos en una

Hubert: entonces ¿Cómo empezó?

Jeremy: empezó cuando "ella"- quitándose la gorra – esto fue lo que hizo

.

HEE: prefiero no describirlo

.

Los ojos de los protas fueron tapados por dos brazos metálicos

Mangle: ¡ustedes no vean esto chicos! [que mierda hacen dos niños aquí] JEREMY FITGERALD COMO OSAS MOSTRAR ESTO HIJO DE PUTA

Jeremy: pero

Mangle: N-A-D-A

Jeremy: okey

Hubert:[puta zorra] !eh Mangle! Somos Hubert y Mark hubo un problema con el Puppet de la ultima dimensión

Mangle:-sonrojada- ¡oh! Lo siento pero se ven tan lindos pero no tanto con ropas tan grandes

Mike y Jeremy: ¿ropas?... ¡ropas!... ROPAS

Mike: JEJE tengo planes para ti- con las llaves de su auto-

Hubert: tu lo pediste-salta a una gran altura[ para el ]

Hubert: PUÑO ARCANGEL-casi se golpea de una forma explosiva[literalmente es una técnica de nivel 100]pero la marioneta lo detuvo-

Puppet: no puedes usar tus poderes ya no eres adulto lo cual significa que tu hermano esta vivo… ¡ESTA VIVO HUBERT PODRAS DESPEDIRTE![recomendable leer mi one-shot "un pasado de dolor"]

¿?: ¿¡M-M-MAX!?

Mark: tienes un hermano pero

Hubert: ¡JUSTIN!-entre sollozos

Justin: -viendo bien a su hermano- ¿eres un niño?

Hubert: -recordando su condición- huy yo me voy-agarrado por la marioneta-

Puppet: ven Justin

Justin: claro-acercandose y poniéndose a la altura de su hermano- vamos Max habla con migo

Hubert:-susurrando-debes estar bromeando

Justin: ¿Qué?

Hubert:-gritando-¡debes estar bromeando porque crees que no use los poderes para rejuvenecer no quiero ver como desapareces al cumplir los 15!

Justin: hermano ahora podras estar conmigo

Hubert: oh y tu crees que no quiero he querido volver a verte durante 20 años

Justin:-lo abraza- y ese tiempo estuve contigo ¿no?

Hubert: ¡…!-corresponde al abrazo-hermano T_T

.

HEE: que rápido se reconsiliaron

.

Justin: aprovechare cada momento que quede contigo-notando las ropas grandes de su hermano-pero primero nuevas ropas

Hubert: ¡no! Eso no hermano-avergonzado- no saldré asi

Justin: y que crees que lo impedirá-sujetandolo del cabello- "MAX"

Hubert: primero me llamo Hubert como nombre de angel

Justin: pero volvi a la vida asi que te vuelves a llamar Max

Max: espera mi barrita de dialogo cambio a Max

Justin: te lo dije

Max: je atrapame si puedes-sale corriendo siendo atrapado rápidamente-

Justin: ¿Qué dijistes?

Max: ¡rayos!

.

.

.

HEE: preparado

Max y Mark: entonces recordemos el trato si te vencemos nos volveras adultos ¿verdad?

HEE: exacto


	8. Chapter 8

Hee: hola amigos de youtube estamos aquí con-se detiene-no espera esto es un fanfiction no youtube

.

.

.

Centro comercial 1:00 PM

max:-usando el poco poder que tiene en campo de invencibidad-uy estoy mas tranquilo

Justin: si era asi porque te preocupaste tanto

Max:-se desvanece el campo- por las fangirls de niños cute con ropa muy grande para ellos

Y de la nada un grupo de chicas se juntaron en frente de

Max:-viendo para todos los lados-esperen-le quita la camisa a Justin-miren su pecho blanco

Justin:-rojo- ¡¿Qué HACES!?-otro grupo de chicas se ponen enfrente suyo- creo que lo arruinaste mas

Fangirls: ¡CCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEE! Persigamos a los dos

Mike y Jeremy: tendrán que pa-son pisotiados por las fangirls-

Justin y Max: LLLLLLLLAAAAAA JJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDIIIIIIMMMMMMOOOOOOOSSSSS

Food-fast 1:20

Hashashin: ¡oh! Si una nueva foto-toma una foto a la persecusion- oh una pizza de queso-se la come-

Forever 21

Fangirl: ¿Dónde esta buko?[persona de anime] te quiero convertir en un moe

Max: [no me encuetra]-se abre la cortina-

Fangirl: te encontré-lo agarra-eres escurridizo ¿sabes?

Max: si lo se

Fangirl: hasta tu voz es cute

Justin: no hermano-las fangirl lo volvieron a ver-rayos-lo atrapan

Fangirl: es hora de sacar EL ARMA DE MOES Y PRIMERO EL DE PECHO BLANCO

Fangirl: no primero HASSABAKI SE ESCAPAN

Fangirl:-dispara el rayo a Max-si al adolecente

12:00 ¿?

Primera persona [MAX]

¿y ahora que? Todas las fangirls me ven encantadas pero me tienen atado y no puedo mover la cabeza

Fangirl: que lindo

Fangirl: y con esas ropas y colas aun mas

No se que hare creo que soy la versión niño de Hassabaki

Final primera persona

Explota la pared

Puppet: te encontramos

Max: [espera si soy ese personaje me puedo convertir en la versión zorro adulto]

De Max salio unas nubes y cuando se esfumaron se vio a el mismo HASSABAKI

Hassabaki: okey otra vez cambio mi guion pero que importa

Fangirl:-se dispara con el rayo moe-

Sakura: oh genial soy Sakura y ahora a atrapar al niño y adolecente

Hassabaki: ni lo pienses-intenta quitarle la pistola- rayos

Sakura: ni lo pienses- le tira kunaes pero Hassabaki lo esquiva y le quita la pistola-

Max:-se convierte en niño otra vez- en serio bueno para que me quejo

Sakura: igualmente puedo volver a hacer todo otra vez

Mike: no si hacemos esto-le puso en menos de un segundo la ropa a Max [¿!como¡?]-y esto-le pone a la misma velocidad una camisa a Justin y la base BFGB [adivinen que significa] explota-

Justin: vámonos de aquí

Pizzeria 12:00

Mark: duraron mucho

Max: te voy a destrozar

.

.

.

HEE: hola amigos este capitulo es muy diferente a otros es mas bien un homenaje a los animes espero que les gustara

Fangirl: que lindo un moe

Hee: yo me voy


	9. Chapter 9

HEE: penultimo capitulo de la temporada pero esta vez presentamos de nuevo a

…NEXO-D…...

Nexo-d: gracias por la precentacion

HEE: bueno al parecer nadie le gusto el cap anterior al poner mas anime que historia[de verdad lo lamento] pero esto si va con animatronicos, locura, comedia y una parte importante en la historia y dare el anuncio de que este capitulo tendrá contenido mas adulto de lo normal sean discretos vamos haya

.

.

.

Puppet: ¡chicos! He encontrado una forma rápida en que pueden volverse adultos

Max: ¡enserio! ¡pero Justin desaparecería! D:

Puppet: no de hecho no ¡lo tengo todo planeado! Obtendrás tus poderes y Justin no morirá pero habrán unas cosas incomodas

Max: dime / :

Puppet: los tres serán adultos

Max: espera que es lo incomodo

Puppet: bueno veamos tendrán que viajar a la dimensión antes del efecto de rejuvenecerse y aparecerán desnudos pero como adultos pero podrán llevar ropa consigo pero tendrían pasar allí una semana para no convertirse en adolecentes y Justin muera

Max: lo tengo hare los detalles ve haciendo la poción ¡gracias!-se va-

PIZZERIA DIA 12:03

Jefe: ¡SOLO POR ESTE DIA SERVICIO HUMANO!

Max: niños vengan a ver a sus animatronicos favoritos

Niño: pero tu eres un niño

Max:-con tic en el ojo derecho-tu mejor cállate

Niño: eh tu trabajas aquí por que me insultas-se desmaya por un sartenazo-

Max: nadie me insulta y menos un niño

Hora de la misión

Max: bueno este es el plan

PLAN

Justin entrara mietras que Max y Mark entran escondidos entre los arbustos Justin entrara fácilmente porque alguien ordeno una pizza asi que se pondrá el uniforme de la pizzeria y entrara luego de distraer a los guardias nosotros entraremos a los departamentos de cada uno y cogeremos la ropa y nos iremos los tres a la pizzeria bueno lo tenemos

DEPARTAMENTOS 8: 00

Justin:-en la entrada- hola señor necesito que me deje pasar vengo a entregar unas pizzas

Guardia: oh enserio donde están los pases

Justin:[pases que mierda ¡claro! Max me conto que necesito unos pases] aquí tiene-entregando boletos de cine que son iguales a los pases-

Guardia: bueno puede pasar

Justin: señor ¿no quiere hablar? es que tengo tiempo de sobra

Guardia: OK

Mientras ellos hablan Mark y Max se escabulleron hacia los departamentos pero un muchacho los vio

Max: la cagamos por completo

Mark: no me digas

¿?: a tomar por culo-golpea al muchacho con una pala-

Max: ¡golden!

Golden: como están

Mark: que importa ya casi tienen que entregar la pizza hay que ir por la ropa y irse

PIZZERIA 12:00

Puppet: bueno tengo las pociones ustedes la ropa ¡hagamoslo!

Dimensión nexo

Axel: eh… chicos ¿alguien perdió unos hombres desnudos?

Hubert: si mi dialogo cambio… oh mierda la ropa-se la pone en 15 segundos- listo los otros ya se la pusieron… ¡oh Axel! ¿Como estas?

Axel: este… ¿Quién eres?

Justin: ¿Quién es el? Max pareces conocerlo

Hubert: enserio Axel ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Hubert

Axel: pues te ves mas… ¿mayor?

Hubert: no recuerdas la explicación que te di en aquel entonces

Axel: ¡ah claro! Pero ¿no deberías ser adolecente?

Hubert:-se mira entre ojos con Mark-digamos que tuvimos inconvenientes

Axel: emm chao-deja una granada en la puerta-

Justin: ¿y donde nos quedamos una semana?

Mark: eh chicos vámonos-corriendo de donde estaban-

Hubert: ¿Por qué?-ve la granada-oh mierda-hace un escudo de magia-¡ese Axel!-entra en la casa-

Mark: ¿esto va a terminar bien?

Justin: no para nada bien

Casa de esos locos 9:00

Axel:-revisando las cámaras de la casa-bueno Facundo se dirige para aca con la intención de robarme dinero para pollo voy a activar el olor a pollo-lo activa y facundo se va a la sala a buscar pollo- parece que Bon viene a joder la noche pondré mi voz en el baño-espera ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hubert: ¡para que tiras una granada estúpido!-agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa-

Axel: ¡no tire una granada!

Hubert: ¿¡entonces quien!?

Lucas:-aparece en la puerta derecha con dos granadas en sus manos-¡yo!

Axel: ¡OH MIERDA PUTA!

Facundo:-aparece en la otra puerta-¡DAME DINERO!

Hubert:-con dos bolas de energía-MIERDA-la tira contra Facundo y Lucas-

Los otros dos: ¡mierda!-recibiendo el golpe-

Empezo a tambalear el suelo y desde lejos se oyo un rugido típico de un dinosaurio

Axel: la cagamos

Los otros menos Hubert: si

Bon: ¡AXEL Y COMPAÑÍA! ¿¡quien hiso esto!?

Todos menos Hubert: fue el-señalando a Hubert-

Bon le lanza un puñetazo al señalado que lo mando a volar al cielo pero al caer no tenia ni un rasguño

Todos menos Bon: ¿¡pero como!?

Bon: es solamente mejor de lo que creen pero no podrá contra mi- empieza a volar-

Lucas: ¿desde cuando hace eso?

Axel: este mundo esta hecho de sorpresas

Facundo: bueno, me das pollo ¿o que?

Max:-aparece de la nada- ¿Qué paso?

Lucas:-señalando la pelea-eso

Cuando los cuatro se dieron cuenta una explocion arraso con media calle y mucha gente salio de sus casas y tiendas y miraban impresionados la batalla entre Goku y Veggeta

.

Nexo: ¡pero que dices!

.

¡digo! Hubert y Bon

Axel: piensan lo mismo que yo-sacando un gorro de mercader-

Los otros: ¡lo mismo que tu!

Unos momentos después

Los cuatro: hagan sus apuesta ¿Quién ganara?

Axel: hagan sus apuestas a la violadora de la casa

De la nada Bon aparece de tras de Axel

Bon:¡QUE DIJISTE!

Axel: digo mi hermosa y buena en la cama ¡BON!

Lucas: hagan sus apuestas al guardian pene blanco

Otra vez solo que Hubert

Hubert: ¡pero que dijiste negro!

Lucas: ¿y que me vas a hacer?

5 segundos después

Lucas tenia un bulto en el estomago y no ¡no traía camisa! Estaba en su estomago

Hubert: ¡ahora quien me llamara pene blanco! Bueno-golpea el bulto y a Lucas le sale una pelota de football por el estomago

Mientras Mark y Justin

Mark:-disparando una escopeta de doble balin-tomen malditos-disparando a los creepypastas-

Jeff: nadie vence a los creepypastas somos inmortales-le cae una granada en la boca- tu puta ma-explota-

Justin: ¿Qué dijiste?

Jane: buen tiro

Justin: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Le tira una c4 en la frente y se aleja y BUM- LIKE A BOSS-parado de espaldas junto a Mark empezando a matar a los creepypastas-

Mientras los otros

La batalla y las apuestas seguían Bon hacia fieros ataques al igual que Hubert no se podían pegar los dos empezaron a lanzar bolas de energía y fuego pegando al publico y a aliens que le sacaban el dedo a Bon

.

.

.

HEE: bueno chicos y chicas espero que esto haya sido de su agrado si es el caso tal vez escriba el próximo capitulo pronto porque las clases se atrasaron un mes y ustes elijen quien ganara Hubert o Bon


	10. Chapter 10

HEE: hola como están amigos. Eh tenido bastantes problemas pero estamos en el último capitulo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JUSTIN Y MARK 13:00 mansión creepypasta

Justin: al parecer este es el origen de la maldad del sitio

Mark: ¿tú como sabes eso, tienes poderes como Hubert?

Justin: si pero solo dos, serian volar y sentir maldad

Mark: ¿¡por qué no lo usaste cuando nos atacaron los creepys!?

Justin: porque se me olvido

De la nada unos tentáculos negros atacan a Justin y Mark atrapándonoslos

Mark: rayos-saca una A-K45 y empieza a disparar al aparentemente cuerpo de la criatura-dime que es el cuerpo

Justin: no, es la rodilla-se pone a pensar- estamos en problemas

BON Y HUBERT 13:40 calle cerca del bar donde Puppet "trabajo"

Axel: las personas ya se están muriendo por los disparos ¿Qué hacemos?

Lucas: no se

Max: oigan ¿se acuerdan del springtrap que nos atacó y lo más curioso es que estaba con el hombre de morado?

Facundo: si

Axel: cómo es posible los habíamos matado

PELEA

Hubert atacaba a Bon con su puño arcángel mientras que Bon se defendía con un puño de agua y fuego

Los dos estaban debilitados a punto de caer cuando vieron a Axel y Lucas atacados por Springtrap y el hombre morado [ahora será EHM]

Hubert: NEGRO LANZA GRANADAS YA VOY

Bon: BUENO EN LA CAMA YA VOY AYA VOY

Axel: ¡oh mierda!-mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques-creo que es hora de usarlo

Lucas: si claro-saca una bazuca-oh yeah

EHM: en serio creen que no los he estado investigado

Hubert lo ataca por detrás pero EHM lo detiene con un campo de fuerza

Hubert: espera ¿Qué?

EHM:-mira a Lucas y se quita la gorra dejando ver su cara-

Lucas: no puede ser-lo mira asustado-

EHM: BRO

Lucas: es un negro

Hubert:-sorprendido- nadie se lo espero

Axel: oigan ¿alguien sabe cómo tapo su cara solo con una gorra?

Bon: ni idea

Hubert: ¿en serio se ponen a hablar de eso en un momento como este?-con una espada de energía en la mano-

Lucas: tiene razón-convierte su bazuca en un tanque-

Hubert: sabía que esta dimensión es extraña ¿pero en serio, un conjurador? Nunca vi uno negro

Lucas: reza que te estoy ayudando… has usado la mayoría de tu poder

Hubert: espera… ¡tú no eres el negro!

Max: no crean que yo me quedare atrás-acompañado de Mangle y Foxy-ataquen a esas hojalatas como si se tratara de todas las personas enamoradas de este Uke-saca una espada-

Hubert: ¿Cómo llegaron acá?, y lo más importante, ¿cómo MIERDA poseyeron a alguien sin cerebro? Mike [Lucas] y Jeremy [Max]

Mike: fue muy difícil pero me impresiona el poder que tienen, es fascinante

Jeremy: ni me lo digas-se queda parado un momento-no me digas que es Mangle

Hubert y Mike: esto se pondrá bueno

Mientras Mark y Justin

Mark:-con el traje de iron man- ¡rayo de protones!

Justin: tú no tienes poderes ¿Cómo haces eso?

Mark: un poder familiar, tu no sabías que los arcángeles pueden heredar poderes

Justin: nope

Mark: je

Justin:-se prepara para un ataque y sus ojos empiezan a brillar- transformación A-R-C-A-N-G-EL

Mark: parece que nos ponemos enserio-saca una bazuca y empieza a llenarse de extraños colores y luego la bazuca desaparece de forma extraña-fusion C-A-Ñ-O-N H-U-M-A-N-O

Criatura: parece que cada vez son más estúpidos-se pone a pensar- les mostrare mi verdadero cuerpo-su "disfraz" desaparece hasta quedar un orbe de luz tapando la identidad del sujeto y cuando llego al suelo se revelo su identidad

BB: hola como estas FAZZFUCK

Mark: es BB

Justin: no, no es BB es THE ENRIGEMENT KING

OOOOOOOOO

Nota: referencia a Five Night's at FuckBoys

OOOOOOOOO

NG. Freddy: BB enserio crees que los vencerás ellos son más poderosos que mi grupo

BB: enserio crees que no vine preparado-se empieza a transformar- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Hubert: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Un portal dimensional se ah abierto

EHM: ellos juntos son muy poderosos la única forma de pararlos es separarlos y en especial ese guardian Hubert o Bon tendre que separarlos jajaja[la desventaja es que si traemos villanos de otra dimensión los héroes de esa aparecen los separare]-empieza a luchar contra Hubert abre un portal y lo golpea hacia el-

Hubert: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO-se va por el portal-

Mark y Justin: Hubert NOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1° temporada terminada en la próxima se admitirán dimensiones OC'S y diferentes ecenarios

Gracias por todo


End file.
